The invention relates to a chair having a support, a seat element, a back element, a foot element, a spring mechanism, and a weight-control-operated adjustment installation for the spring mechanism. The spring mechanism comprises at least one leaf spring and a bearing that is displaceable on a raceway between the leaf spring and the support. The back element is supported on a free end region of the leaf spring. The adjustment installation comprises an actuator, a transmission means, and a weighing mechanism that guides the actuator.